


Кингсман может им гордиться

by Pengi



Category: Inception (2010), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инцепшн АУ. Гарри не уполз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кингсман может им гордиться

За пять лет в Кингсман, Эггзи работал над извлечением всего с десяток раз. Не потому что ему это плохо удавалось, нет. Мерлин и Рокси наперебой хвалили его способности в этой области и уговаривали браться за самые сложные дела. Проблема была в другом. Стоило ему только подключится к пэсив и очутиться в мире снов, как его подсознание тут же брало верх. Никто из окружающих не мог понять, как именно ему удавалось с такой четкостью и ловкостью находить и доставать даже самую тщательно спрятанную информацию, но факт оставался фактом. Равных ему в этом деле не было.

И только сам Эгзи знал как, а вернее _кто_ помогал ему в этом.

Гарри в его снах был точно таким же, как в их последнюю встречу. Белая рубашка, с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, джемпер. Не тот идеальный джентельмен, каким его все помнили, а по-домашнему расслабленный и немного усталый Гарри. Он смотрел на Эггзи с укоризной, вздыхал, понимая что тот в очередной раз облажается, без его помощи. Называл его "мальчик мой" и неуклонно вел к цели. Направляя и подсказывая.

Каждый раз во сне Эггзи цепенел. Следовал бездумно за Гарри, не в силах вымолвить и слова. Доверял ему абсолютно, но при этом не мог даже дотронутся, заговорить. Сказать все что хотел, но не успел.

Эггзи понимал, что это всего лишь плод его подсознания, но не мог избавиться от призрака Гарри. Просто не мог. Боялся снова встретиться с ним и одновременно желал этого больше всего на свете. Хотя бы так, хоть ненадолго снова увидеть, услышать голос. И неважно, что Гарри был им разочарован, что в голосе его звучало неодобрение. Он все же вел Эггзи к цели, помогая пробить все барьеры чужого разума. А потом исчезал. И Эггзи снова был один. Если бы Гарри позвал его с собой, он бы пошел не раздумывая, но тот просто исчезал. И Эггзи снова кричал, звал, пока выбившись из сил не пускал себе пулю в лоб, надеясь, что на этот раз не проснется.

Очередное успешное извлечение. Кингсман может им гордиться.

Придя домой, Эггзи напивается до потери сознания. Ему даже не нужно крутить волчок, чтобы понять, что это - реальность. Потому что в его снах всегда есть Гарри.


End file.
